Running From Death
by theshadowwithinyoursoul
Summary: A girl who loses everything because of her father is whisked away into sadness, life, and of course magic. Soon she falls for two red heads but can she trust all her friends with her secret? After all, everyone hates him. He is the reason there is a Boy Who Lived. FredW/OC/GeorgeW No bromance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter the rights are owned by JK rowling :D**

**Authors note: hai there. Im going to try a harry potter fic now so um i hope you guys like it. **

**Please review! ;)**

Jezabelle opened her eyes to a loud crack. Slowly she slipped out of bed, wincing as the old mattress squeaked. Her dark brown hair flew in the wind from a slight breeze, blue eyes widened as a strange male voice sounded below. No- that wasn't a strange voice. It- no, it couldn't be, her mommy ran away from tom when she found his true ambitions.  
"Where is my daughter, Belle?!"  
'My father.'

Horror whipped across her face as the two year old heard her mother's screams.  
Suddenly, they stopped. The house stood in eerie silence and the girl backed away slowly.  
"Jeesssssabelle."  
Footsteps echoed on the stairs.  
Her mother's wand was on the bookshelf. Jezabelle grabbed it and muttered a protection spell her mommy had drilled into her head. Fear running through her veins, she grabbed a backpack. This bag however was special, her mom had enchanted it to have the capacity to hold a practically unlimited number of things. In a rush she grabbed everything she could and threw it in. A minute passed and with each moment Jezabelle's heart seemed to beat faster. The young girl looked around her small room, she then grabbed a few choice books and her valued possesions including jewelry (give her a break, she's a girl), money, and Of Course her stuffed bear Fluffkinz. All of the sudden, Jezabelle's door shakes.  
"Come on out. I know you are in there, child."  
Quickly, silently, the girl throws open her window just as her bedroom door blasts out of the man's way. The two lock eyes, innocent scared blue ones meet murderous cold ones- the eyes of her father.  
Tom Riddle.  
Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Voldemort raised his wand, Jezabelle jumped out the window. Halfway down she relized what she had done and a surge of power and excitement rushed through her, along with fear.

"AHG!" she shreiked.

Plush, surprisingly soft bushes broke the fall, to her great relief. Jezabelle sprang up and raced to the shelter of dark woods. Suddenly, green sparks zoomed all around. Reaching safety in the trees, Jezabelle looked back to see a dark figure in her window. Frightened she kept going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RFD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young girl's hear pounded as her legs carried her petite frame through the woods. Hours past and weariness tugged at her consiousness. Soon, she slipped into a dark and dreamless sleep.

Jezabelle woke the next morning with a thundering headache and hungry stomach. The girl suddenly realized that she didn't know how far the nearest town was, and with a sinking heart pulled out her mother's wand, trying to remember the few spells her dead mother had taught her. _Dead mother. _Suddenly, tears sprung to her eyes and she put away the wand.

'_You've brought too many bad memories.'_ she thought.

Besides, using the object felt wrong and made her nauseous. After wiped away the tears that had somehow fallen from red eyes. She headed away from her past, and away from the only home she had ever known. Little did Jezabelle know, _He _was still after her.

-/-

i am it took SOOO long :(

PLEASE review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys! i am soo sorry i havent updated, i could have sworn i already posted this part...**

**Thank you to **

**Emberscar**

**for reviewing.**

**If anyone had ideas for maybe a better summary to attract people...**

**please put it in a review. :)**

**Anyway, here you go! **

**Please review! :D**

Eventually,Jezabelle made it to a small toen. Delighted to find a bakery, she walked in. A middle aged women regardd the new face couriously,

"I havent seen you around before."

Instead of a harsh voice, a honey sweet one met her. Still, the little girl's eyes widened and she backed up. Sudeenly, Jezabelle noticed a shadow behind the row of pasteries. 'It can't be.' she thought widly and spun around.

But it was- it was Him. Fear etched into the girl's soul came alive once more while the man smiled triumphantly and headed towards the door.

Relizing that the women was still watching her, Jezabelle turned toward her and burst into tears.

"Please! Help me! K-keep him away!"

Worridly, the women came quickly to the girl and looked into Jezabelle's eyes. The baker saw something that give the chills in the wide orbs - the look of a half-drowned, frightened puppy.

Making her decision, she led Jezabelle to the back and dropped several food items into her backpack.

"Go straight into the woods, after about a mile, you shall come to a tree that resembles an A, under that there is a shelter. Go now!"

The tears fell fast now and once again she was forced to flee to the woods.

**Fair warning, in the next chapter there will be a time skip!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! **

**OMG I updated within a week! Yay! New record for me. C:**

_Time Skip: Jezabelle is now 10 years old._

"Ow...ow...ow..."

Jezabelle let out a frustrated grunt while her eyes threw daggers at her knotted hair. Today was Shopping Day, meaning she couldn't look like her nice, homeless self. And no, she was not shopping for toys or useless things, but food.

_'Food..'_

Feasts of chicken and turkey and bowls and bowls of soup, seemingly endless strings of noodles...

The cool autumn breeze snapped the girl from her day dreams and right on cue a growl escaped from the depths of her stomach. Jezabelle frowned and look over the change she had.

'_Not much there, huh?'_

Giving up on the quest for nice hair, the girl threw her tangled mess into a sloppy bun with an old rubber band and began to walk towards a small grocery store. Four cans of soup, three bottles of water, a loaf of bread, and two apples later, she was broke once again. After stowing everything in her backpack, she fell into a light sleep under a tree in the park.

The next morning Jezabelle arrived at the flower shop. She smiled as the aromas seemed to soothe time and cleanse her heart. A warm voice met the child's ears, "Good morning."

Jezabelle grinned sweetly and responded, "And you."

energetically, she skipped to the back and took up her chair, beginning the day of cutting and sorting flowers.

Around noon, a soft hand touched her shoulder and Sarah Roseliy, the florist let me know it was lunch time. Jezabelle pulled out the coup can 'her parents packed for her'. Afterwards, (leaving half of the soup untouched) Jezabelle collected some coins and headed back to the woods.

* * *

**(A/N this was going to be part of the next chapter...but... i decided to type it all up :) **

**_Italicized words are part of her dream. _)**

* * *

Sweat dripped off the girl's forehead, pouring onto the soft, murky grass below. Shaky breaths and frightened whimpers filled the air. Inside her head, a dark storm was playing.

_"Jesssssssabelle."_

_"No, no, please, no!"_

_In the grip of Voldemort was her mother. A sick grin lay upon his face, if one could call it that. Suddenly, green lightning shot everywhere, her mother's screams scorched her and Jezabelle was sure the burns would be etched in her skull forever. Slowly, the body fell and disappered into the dark, smokey background. He turned towards his daughter and opened his arms as if asking for a hug. Terrified, the girl stepped back. With what could only be described as anger, Voldemort raised his wand, "Crucio!"_

Jezabelle screamed bloody murder as she woke up in a cold sweat and quietly cried herself back into a dark, lonely sleep.

* * *

The morning air sent a cool breeze across Jezabelle's face. The cricket's song slowly faded and the dew rose to the meet the burning sun. It was at this time that the sleeping girl woke. Gently, long eyelashes fluttered and green eyes met the world. Shakey breathes filled the still air. Jezabelle sat up with a haunted look in her eye, the dream, no,_ nightmare_, fresh in her mind.

_'I've been here too long, what if he is still looking for me? Of he is. He wouldn't just give up.'_

With regret the girl gathered her things and marched out-of-town, not giving a second glance.

**Please review! I have other stories that can also be worked on and I don't know if I should continue so much on this one...**

**Thanks!**

**~Shadow**


	5. Chapter 5

"Daaad..why do we have to be here? Couldn't we find it in Diagon Alley?"

Jezabelle slowly turned her head to the trio behind her. Three red heads were walking into the small corner shop, two of them being dragged by what she guessed was their father.

"We can't get muggle things in the wizarding world, Fred."

The boy on the right slumped a little. Jezabelle caught herself staring at the two boys.

_'Muggle? Where...where have I heard that before...?'_

Jezabelle's eyes widened when she went to study the faces, they were twins!

The girl ducked behind a shelf, suddenly self-conscious of how she looked.

'_Why is my face so warm?'_

Slipping off her backpack, she shifted through the contents until her fingers brushed against the bundle she was looking for. She smiled and leafed through the bills.

"Umm, one..two...three...Five!"

Jezabelle smiled and turned around a corner, crashing into something.

The girl went flying and knocked over a container of cereal.

"Oi- oh! Sorry!"

Jezabelle looked up into the boy's face. Suddenly, his face appeared next to him, along with a middle-aged man.

"Uh-uh s-sorry."

The boys beamed and pulled her up.

"I'm Fred!"

"And I'm George! Sorry about bumping into you, here."

George handed Jezabelle her backpack.

"My money! Where is my money?"

"Oh! This?"

Jezabelle grabbed the bills and quickly counted.

_'Four! Why is there only four?'_

"Uh-um. I had another bill."

Fred and George began searching but to no avail.

"Sorry, it isn't here."

Jezabelle suddenly choked up and her eyes watered.

'_There goes my meal.'_

The three guys looked at her with a mixture of worry and confusion.

_'Of course, it's just a buck to them. No biggie."_ she thought sarcastically.

"I-I have to go!" Jezabelle stumbled past them and out to the woods.

Ignoring the father's, "Are you sure you're okay?"

**Hi guys. Im SO FRIGGING SORRY!**

**;_; **

**(both for the wait and the terrible-ness of my latest chappie)**

**Thank you to...**

**rosieh- Right here! :D**

**the frowning Chesire Cat- Yeah, I do understand that my chapters are short, i'm working on that. I just sat on my ****computer and said, "Im going to do it!" and so I did. If I had it planned and that stuffs it would be longer. Hopefully the next one is! Also, probably not... I do know why, but I cant think of when I could explain it before the romance. xSPOILERSx haha. **

**NeonGirl14- Thank you! The next chapter WILL be soon. **

**Marrow365- MAYBE next chappie or the one after! :)**


	6. Re-entering A World Of Magic

Hunger-

My best friend.

And loyal,too. He never leaves my side.

Gee- what a great bestie.

Jezabelle pushed on, brushing past prickly leaves and branches. The girl hissed when one of the evil strands of tree reached out and bit her. "Ouch.."

She stopped to examine her wound, and sighed when she realized that the source of pain was only a simple scrape. A glance toward the sky proved what the chirping crickets had been telling her.

Jezabelle sighed at the sight of the bright moon and stars and found the tallest tree she could. Using her upper arm strength, she pushed and pulled herself to a branch that felt sturdy, yet confortable. Well, as comfortable as a tree can get.

Unfortunately, her mind didn't seem to have gotten the memo, and although Jezabelle's body needed rest, she couldn't thinking about what had happened at the corner store.

Concentrating, the girl's eyes closed. There were two red headed boys. Twins. They were with their father. They used strange words, like 'muggle.'

Her brows furrowed in confusion and slight frustration. Where had she heard that word before. And 'wizarding world'? The family had mentioned a wizarding world. Jezabelle quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a long stick.

"I had almost forgotten." she whispered.

Suddenly, with wide eyes, the girl brought the wand close to her heart. "Oh my gosh. They found me."

That night the girl, for the first time in years, dreamt of her mom and magic. When morning arrived, the girl woke with a rage and fury boiling her insides.

"I hate him. I hate my father."

And then an owl dropped a letter in her lap.

Jezabelle looked up in surprise , only to see the owl flying away. She looked back down at the parchment and slowly, deliberately, opened the object.

It read:

_Hold out your mother's wand on the side of the road._

_Also, Happy Birthday Jezbelle._

_Good luck. (Leaky Cauldron)_

The girl scrambled furiously to find a signature, but failed.

"What is Leaky Cauldron?" she hissed, confused. Jezabelle began shaking and her mind couldn't decide: to follow the instructions, or to not.

Jezabelle looked down; ripped, dirty, old clothes, shoes that were about to spilt apart and a bag, practically empty except for four bills and a can of soup, being saved for a rainy day. The girl scoffed, "Isn't my life a rainy day?"

And with that, Jezabelle struck the can with a pointy stick and slurped the cold substance down. The girl frowned when, after gulping everything down, she was left still unsatisfied. One shaky breath later, Jezabelle began her walk to the nearest road.

**Thank you so much to gabisamore for reviewing all my chapters!**

**Please review/follow/or even favorite! :D**


End file.
